Facilité?
by SangPure
Summary: Tristan est, encore une fois, impliqué dans mes fictions. Tristan, jeune adolescent timide et anonyme tombe amoureux de Simon, le nouveau de l'école. *Relations homosexuels*
1. ChapitrePremier

Nouvelle fiction promise (voir chapitre 6 de Simplicité?) Pour ceux et ou celle qui mon suivi sur Simplicité, je tiens à vous dire merci de m'avoir suivie, mais je n'aime pas cette histoire. En fait, je ne suis pas satisfait. Je vais donc la réécrire, un jour et ce avec plus d'attention. Facilité? est, quant-à-lui, plus réfléchis. Je garde encore le même personnage (Tristan). Merci de votre lecture.. Et bonne lecture!

* * *

Lorsque je me regarde dans un miroir, je vois un petit blondinet frêle. Pour faire court, je suis plutôt ordinaire, plutôt normal. M'épiant devant la glace, mes yeux bleus descendent de mon nez jusqu'à mes jambes dénudés par mes shorts. Bien que c'est l'hiver, j'aime bien porter des shorts à l'intérieur en toute saison. J'aime pas trop porter des pantalons, enfin, j'apprécie pas trop de me dévoiler en publique (short et t-shirt à manches courtes), mais seul ou avec ma famille, j'aime bien porter des shorts et des t-shirts.

Je me trouve insignifiant, inutile. J'ai peu d'assurance en moi. J'en avait autre fois, mais mes anciens amis l'ont pris en me quittant. Je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder sur le sujet, juste que je suis bien maintenant, loin de cet endroit. Totalement anonyme dans un école de plus de 1000 élèves, je suis bien, tout est pour le mieux.

Dans cette nouvelle école, je me suis fait quelques amis. Les professeurs son sympas. Mes notes son hautes et mon avenir est quasis assuré. Pour qu'il le soit totalement, il faudrait que j'ai de l'assurance. Je crois que j'ai une solution pour en avoir..

L'amour. Je veux l'amour, il me faut l'amour. Je suis assez clair? J'en demande pas trop? Mais bon, après tout je suis tellement quelconque que l'amour ne risque pas de me tomber dessus. J'aimerais juste.. trouver quelqu'un de gentil, d'attentionné et de.. différent. J'aime les gens différents, qui pensent différemment, comme moi. Les mecs qui peuvent te surprendre et qui sont intéressant.. Que tu as envie de voir, de connaitre, de parler.. de toucher. Par toucher, je ne dit pas de plaisir physique mais de plaisir émotionnelle. J'aimerais bien trouver mon "prince charmant".

Je me gratte le coude. Mais que vais-je faire dans la vie? J'aimerais bien me trouver un travail assez bien payer qui me permettrais de voyager. J'ai toujours rêvé de voyager partout dans le monde, connaître des gens d'autres cultures.. Ceux d'Europe et d'Amérique du sud en particulier. Bon d'accord, je suis dingue des européens et des ameriques du sudien? (Je sais pas comment les nommer)

Bon, j'en ai assez de me regarder devant le miroir. Je vais donc boire un verre d'eau. Regarder mes défauts devants la glace m'assèche la gorge. Faisant couler l'eau du robinet afin qu'elle devienne froide, quelque chose a l'extérieur attire mon attention. Je me penche sur l'évier pour regarder par la fenêtre. Je constate qu'une nouvelle famille s'installe dans le quartier, le camion de déménagement et les boîtes de carton ne mettent pas. Mes yeux s'arrête sur un garçon. Cheveux brun, peau bronzée naturellement. Mais ce qui attire encore plus mon regard, c'est les deux cartons qui semblent plutôt lourd qu'il tient dans ses bras. Les muscles dépassant son t-shirt gris me démontre qu'il doit fournir pratiquement aucun effort. Dans mes mots, j'appelle ce type de mec: les tombeurs.

Un tombeur est le genre de mec en qui tu ne peut pas avoir confiance. Belle gueule, ils ne pensent qu'au plaisir.. qu'au sexe aussi. Ils sont arrogant, manipulateur et menteurs. Mais bon, qui suis-je pour juger les gens? Bien qu'ils brisent des cœurs, on est dans une société libre. Les tombeurs ont le droit de faire se qu'ils veulent, même si je n'approuve pas leurs actions.

Il vient de redescendre les escaliers afin d'aller chercher d'autres cartons. Il fait un sourire à un homme qui doit être son père avant de poser les mains sur une boîte. Au lieu de lever le carton (comme je m'y attendais), le "tombeur" lève la tête. Pile poil vers la fenêtre de cuisine où je me trouve. On se regarde une petite seconde avant de m'abaisser sur levier pour l'empêcher de me voir.

Bravo Tristan! Tu doit avoir l'air d'une pauvre personne âgée qui n'a rien d'autre de mieux à faire de son samedi après-midi que d'épier les faits et gestes de ses voisins. En espérant qu'il a mal vu et qu'il ne me reconnaîtra pas si je passe devant lui dans la rue. Son regard sur moi serait troublant. Surtout si s'est un regard de pitié face à un pas-de-vie comme il doit supposer que je suis.

Ma mère me fait sortir de mes pensées amers lorsqu'elle entre dans l'appartement.

-Salut chéri, me dit-elle en déposant sa sacoche et ses clefs sur la table de la cuisine. Je comprend pas pourquoi elle m'appelle chéri, mais c'est naturel entre nous. J'aime ma maman et elle m'aime. Même si parfois elle me tombe sur les nerfs.

-Salut.

-Faudrait vider le bac de recyclage..

Le maudit bac de recyclage. Certain vont me traiter de fainéant, mais je déteste aller le vider dans le grand bac à l'extérieur. De plus, les nouveaux voisins vont me voir aller le vider. Je ne suis en aucun cas capable de m'exposer à se genre de trucs! C'est terrible, non?

* * *

Je soulève le couvercle du bac à recyclage vider le plus petit. Avant de quitter le confort de mon appartement, j'ai attendu le moment ou le "tombeur" entrait chez lui pour aller déposer des cartons. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il me vois. Bon, en plus d'avoir l'air fainéant, on dirait que j'ai un bâton dans le cul. (Désolé pour mes mots tout crue, mais il ne sont pas moins véridiques)

Bon, en plus de tout ça, j'ai une mauvaise étoile. Mon nouveau voisin vient de ressortir de son appartement et ma remarquer. Je referme le couvercle du bac lentement et sans bruit je retourne vers ma porte; mon accès à la tranquillité. Je sent son regard dans mon dos lorsque je m'avance vers les escaliers du perron.

-Hey! me dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne mi surpris, mi inquiet. Que va-t-il me dire? Va-t-il se moquer de moi? Il traverse la petite rue à grands pas et s'arrête devant moi.

-Salut, me dit-il en me tendant sa mains droite, je m'appelle Simon.

Il est encore plus beau vu de près avec ses traits quasi-parfait. Une mâchoire bien masculine, des yeux magnifiques d'un brun profond ainsi qu'une bouche parfaite. En d'autre mot, un tombeur.

-Tristan, dis-je avec un peu d'hésitation. Je lui sert la main. Il a une poigne douce mais ferme. Comme s'il pouvait broyer des os à mains nues mais qu'il s'efforçait d'être doux pour ne pas me blesser.

Balivernes! pensais-je, c'est ton imagination qui de fait croire ça, rien de plus.

Nos mains se lâchent. Pour ma part, les miennes commencent à être moites. Mais que me veut-il?

-Alors, tu va au SMP?

Le SMP veut dire: secondaire malin-pascal. Malheureusement pour moi, je suis inscrit dans cette école.

-Oui, dis-je directement en me raclant la gorge, car je n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire.

-Chouette alors, me dit-il en me décrochant un sourire satisfait. Je fronce les sourcils.

Pourquoi est-il "content" d'aller à la même école que moi? En quoi est-il chouette de se revoir davantage? Devant mon air quasi-stupéfait il poursuit..

-Et à quel heure passe le bus?

Ah d'accord, je comprend maintenant pourquoi il a dit "chouette". C'est parce qu'il veut m'utiliser pour savoir les horaires d'autobus! Enfin, j'espère que c'est juste pour ça. Mais bon, je n'ai jamais été une victime et je ne vais pas commencer à en être une ni aujourd'hui ni demain. Je suis peut-être timide, je ne suis pas stupide. Je vais juste jouer l'indifférant-impassible comme à mon habitude.

-Il passe vers 6:00, dis-je en me grattant le menton, mais il n'est pas toujours pile à l'heure. Je sors généralement 5 minutes en avance pour être sur de ne pas le manquer.

Il sourit encore. J'ai quelque chose de pris entre les dents?

-J'y serai alors, me dit-il.

Je bouge la tête affirmativement, maladroitement et stupidement. Avec le sourire sans dent qui va avec. Sans plus attendre, nous repartons chacun de notre côté. Ce que je peux avoir l'air stupide parfois!

* * *

_Premier chapitre, qu'en avez vous pensez? Dites moi!_


	2. ChapitreDeuxième

Merci Oural pour m'avoir corrigé. x) Je peux être vraiment blond parfois. x)

Voici la suite..

* * *

J'éteins mon réveil matin. Oh que j'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école aujourd'hui! La fin de semaine à passé (trop) vite. Suite à ma rencontre avec Simon, je suis parti avec ma mère faire des courses. J'ai écouté des films, seul, pendant la soirée redoutant le lendemain, eh bien j'ai rien fait.

Je m'assois sur le bord de mon lit et me passe lentement une main dans les cheveux. Sans plus attendre, je fais mon lit, ouvre mon ordinateur et me prend des vêtements propres avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je fais toujours ça en me levant, toujours. C'est la petite routine, en d'autres termes.

L'eau chaude me coule dans le d'eau. Ça fait du bien, j'avais eu froid cette nuit. Soit j'ai trop chaud, soit j'ai trop froid. C'est toujours comme ça. Bizarrement, j'ai froid à la bibliothèque, dans mon cours de science et d'anglais. À l'inverse, j'ai chaud en cours de français, d'Art et dans le couloirs. Je sais que c'est étrange de parler de sa température, mais en tant que étrange-naturel il m'est tout-à-fait normal d'en parler. (Même si je ne dirais pas se genre de truc à voix haute et n'en parlerais à personne)

Je me sèche les cheveux en me regardant dans le miroir. Le garçon que je vois derrière la glace m'indiffère. Il est tellement simplet et différent à la fois. Mais je me trouve (un peu) différent, car je connais ma façon de penser. Aux yeux des autres, je doit vraiment être ordinaire et sans artifices.

J'enfile mon sous-vêtement, mes pantalons, ensuite mon chandail pour enfin sortir de la salle de bain. Je me sent tout propre et j'en suis heureux. Je me dirige vers la cuisine (vide, ma mère est encore couché) pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner (comme à tout les matins). Céréales et clémentine au menu se matin.

Après avoir fini mon bol, je vais le rincer dans levier machinalement. Mon regard s'attarde vers la fenêtre. Fidèle à moi même, je ne peu m'empêcher de regarder le bloc petit bloc appartement ou réside mes nouveaux voisins. Je constate qu'aucune lumière n'est allumé. Ça semble mort chez eux. Sans plus m'attarder, je me dirige d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. Peut-être que dans le fond j'espérais revoir Simon.. Je n'aime pas l'avouer, mais c'est quasi-plausible. Mais j'espère pas plus venant de lui. Enfin, j'espère rien de lui plutôt.

Je regarde l'heure sur ma montre. 5:53. Je devrais me dépêcher, j'aime pas être en retard. J'enfile une légère veste (il fait suffisamment chaud dehors) et met mes souliers. 5:54, je sors à l'extérieur de mon "cocon" après avoir pris mes clefs et mon sac d'école.

L'arrêt de bus est à environ 20 mètres de ma porte. Quelques élèves du SMP y son déjà. À mon soulagement, lui non. Lui ai-je dit la bonne heure? Malheureusement, mon petit cerveau de blond ne s'en souviens pas.

5:57. J'entends une porte de maison claquer. Ça ne peu qu'être lui. J'ai pas de vie ou quoi?! Comment fais-je pour ne pas être capable de me le sortir de la tête? Je suis stupide, me dis-je intérieurement.

Il s'est avancé de l'arbre tenant lieu d'arrêt de bus sans bruit. Contrairement aux "tombeurs" que j'ai rencontré, qui essaies d'attirer l'attention, celui-ci semble vouloir s'effacer. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois.

-Hey! Salut, me dit-il en arrivant près de moi.

Une fille avec une veste verte et des cheveux bruns près de l'arbre regarde Simon d'un air intéressé. Je ne peu m'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de jalousie. Elle est tellement plus belle que moi. Bien qu'il est dur de comparer la beauté d'un gars et d'une fille.

-Salut, dis-je sans un regard, trop gêné pour le regarder en face.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu vit ici? continu-t-il.

-2 ans, dis-je en osant le regarder. Il me fait un sourire en me regardant dans les yeux. Ses yeux son d'un brun profond.. envoûtant.

-Et tu t'y plaît?

-Oui, ça me plait.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de poursuivre notre conversation, car le bus arrive. Les autres (à attendre le bus avec nous) montent dans le bus. Avant que Simon monte, il se pousse sur le côté de la porte en positionnant son bras comme pour me dire: après toi. Sans plus attendre, j'entre.

Oh aller Tristan! Il fait ça que pour se moquer de toi ou pour t'avoir dans son lit. Les mecs comme ça ne font pas de gestes désintéressés.

Le bus est pratiquement plein, mais je remarque une banquette vide au milieu de l'autobus. Je m'assois près de la fenêtre, comme je l'aime. Je dois avouer que je m'y attendais un peu et pas du tout, mais le "tombeur" s'assoit à côté de moi. Sans un mot, je regarde par le hublot. Les blocs appartements défiles devant mes yeux, suive quelques arbres et enfin des voitures sur la rue principale.

-T'es en quel année? me dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Secondaire 5, dis-je en lui glissant un regard. Et toi?

-Moi aussi, me dit-il en me montrant ses dents droites et blanches.

Au moins, je ne crois pas qu'il va me "coller au basques" lorsqu'il va se rendre compte que je suis pas "cool". Sa compagnie me trouble quelque peu et me met mal à l'aise. Je suis pas quelqu'un de très doué pour parler. Enfin bref, c'est mon manque d'assurance qui fait ça (n'insultez pas mon assurance), avant (au primaire) j'étais quelqu'un qui parlais pratiquement tout le temps. De plus, j'ai l'air d'un européen avec mes "enfin bref", mais bon j'aime bien utiliser d'autres termes que l'adolescent québécois moyen. J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur un truc en particulier parfois, je continu alors..

Le reste du trajet se poursuit en silence. Nous débarquons et nous nous séparons avec un petit signe de la tête. Je pars ensuite à mon casier au deuxième étage. Je déteste avoir à l'ouvrir parce que j'ai du mal à faire la combinaison de mon cadenas. Stupide cadenas tempérais-je ultérieurement après le troisième essais.

Après avoir pris mes affaires et refermé mon casier, je me dirige d'un pas contrôlé vers la bibliothèque, j'ai un examen à réviser en se lundi matin de mai. Science cette fois-ci. Je m'assois à ma table habituelle au fond de la bibliothèque.

* * *

Ça fait 15 minutes que j'étudie le nez plongé dans mon manuel de science. Quelqu'un tire une chaise à côté de moi et s'assit. Sarah? Mon amie mexicaine? Amanda? Mon amie allemande? Ou Abdi? Mon amie algérienne? Je sais que ça peu paraître stupide de dire ça comme ça, mais les cultures d'autres pays m'intéresse énormément. Voyager me fait rêver.

Je ne relève pourtant pas la tête, trop perdu dans la physique.

-J'étais sur de te retrouver ici, me dit une voix trop grave pour être celle de Sarah. Je relève la tête pour voir Simon assis à côté de moi confortablement assit sur sa chaise.

-Et pourquoi t'étais sur de me retrouver ici? dis-je en levant un sourcil.

-Ça se voit dans tes yeux, me dit-il tout simplement.

-Ah bon? Et tu voit quoi d'autre dans mes yeux? dis-je avec une ironie-subtile. (Et oui, j'ai mes propres mots!)

Il m'observe les yeux ce qui me met mal à l'aise. J'avais n'avais pas dit ça sérieusement. Son regard me trouble. Sa présence me trouble.

-T'es quelqu'un de brillant, ça s'est sur, me dit-il sans arrêter de me regarder. (facile, il a vu mon manuel de science) Je continu à le regarder.

-Tu es aussi quelqu'un de différent, continu-i-il. (de différent?, insulte ou compliment?) Pas dans le mauvais sens, bien sur, quelqu'un de différemment bien.

Compliment. Enfin, c'est un compliment un peu étrange, mais j'aime la différence. Je détourne le regard.

-Eh bien, je suis brillamment différent alors, dis-je en bougeant la tête de bas en haut (un peu stupidement) tout en regardant mon manuel. Il pouffe silencieusement.

-C'est une façon de voir les choses, me dit-il. La cloche annonçant le début des cours dans 5 minutes sonne. -Bon, je vais devoir y aller, dis-je en mettant mon manuel dans mon cartable pour ensuite mettre mon étuis à crayon sur ce dernier tout en me levant.

-Ouais, moi aussi. Au revoir Tristan, me dit-il poussant sa chaise et en quittant la bibliothèque. Il me trouble. Ah, je l'ai déjà dit..

* * *

Deuxième chapitre de posté. x) Vos impressions? Devrais-je changer quelque chose? Continuer à poster la suite avec ma façon d'écrire? Ou tout arrêter?


	3. ChapitreTroisième

Eh bien, Oural, mon meilleur ami est européen et j'ai tendance à emprunter ses expressions, voilà tout. Si tu as un accent asiatique et que je te fréquente beaucoup, je vais "prendre" ton accent sans m'en rendre compte. Ainsi va ma stupide capacité à m'adapter.

* * *

Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher, ma classe de science est à l'autre bout de l'école. Je monte au troisième étage et me dirige d'un mon pas souple et léger habituelle. La moitié des élèves de la classe est déjà arrivé. Ça tombe bien, j'aime pas arriver le premier, ça fait trop premier de classe. Je m'assois dans le coin droit de la classe. Dans mes cours, je préfère me mettre dans un coin et ne jamais interagir avec le professeur. (Je sais qu'il est beaucoup question de "ce que j'aime pas" dans se texte, mais il faut bien écrire quelque chose..)

Bon, d'accord, c'est une maladie? Il me suis partout? Vous vous en doutez probablement, Simon s'assied à côté de moi. Mais c'est pas le fait qu'il s'assit à côté de moi qui me surprend, c'est le fait qu'il soit en Chimie-Physique. Depuis quand les "tombeurs" sont-il intellectuel? Parce qu'il faut avoir fait des sciences forte l'an passé.. Bon, je me la ferme avec mes préjugés débiles.

-Je me doutais bien que j'allais te retrouver ici, me dit-il.

-Pas moi en tout cas, dis-je mal à l'aise.

-Et pourquoi? me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ça se vois dans tes yeux.

-Et que vois tu dans mes yeux?

Il a dit ce que je ne voulais pas entendre. Je vais devoir faire semblant de l'examiner dans les yeux, bien que je connaisse déjà ma réponse. Cette réponse ne sortira jamais bien sur. Je ne pourrais lui dire qu'il a l'air d'un tombeur-égoïste.

Que vais-je lui dire? Essayant de gagner du temps, je regarde mon étuis à crayon.

-Regarde moi, me dit-il en me touchant le bras gauche.

Je me retourne et le regarde.

-Tu vois quoi dans mes yeux?

-Je crois que t'es une personne pleine de surprise, dis-je.

-Et c'est bon ou mauvais?

-C'est bon et mauvais, dis-je avec ma stupide gesticulation de tête. Bon parce que j'aime les surprise, mais mauvais parce que j'aime pas les mauvaises surprises.

-Mais t'aime ou t'aime pas les surprise? dit-il en pouffant.

-Silence dans la classe, dit le professeur.

La cloche avait déjà sonné, le cours commençait. Je ne répondis pas à sa dernière question, reportant mon attention au professeur. Il n'insista pas.

* * *

-Au revoir, me dit-il à la fin du cours.

-À plus, dis-je (contre ma volonté) dans l'espoir minime de le revoir. Moi? M'attacher à lui? Lui qui ne m'a parler que 3 fois? J'aime pas dire ça, mais il m'intrigue ce mec..

Je me dirige vers mon casier pour prendre mes trucs d'Art et me redirige lentement vers la classe tout en pensant à Simon..

* * *

Je ne dine jamais à l'école. Une fois de plus, "j'aime pas ça". Je passe donc la plupart de mes midi à la bibliothèque. Je sais, ça fait "loser", mais c'est comme ça. J'aime la solitude parfois. Je n'affectionne pas particulièrement l'aspect social de l'école. Je suis à l'école pour avoir mon diplôme, rien de plus.

Ça fait la moitié de la pause du midi que je suis assis à ma table habituelle à lire lorsque je me rappel un devoir important remettre pour demain. Soit je reste plongé dans mon roman et je remet à plus tard mon travail (chose que je n'aime pas faire) ou soit je vais le chercher directement pour revenir le faire ici. Je choisi la seconde option. Je ramasse mon livre et me dirige vers la sortie. Il n'y a presque personne dans les couloirs lorsque je descend à mon casier près de la cafétéria. La cafétéria, quant à elle est noire de monde.

Les tables sont pratiquement toutes pleine. Je remarque Abdi assis avec d'autres amies algérienne ou tunisienne à une table. Elles semblent être dans une conversation passionnante. Bien qu'Abdi est mon amie, je ne souhaite pas m'insérer dans son groupe.

Mon regard s'accroche sur des sportifs assit à une table plus loin. Les footballeurs de l'école sont, bien évidement, les plus populaire de l'école. Corps de rêves, pouvoirs et influence dans l'école, grandes gueules aussi, les footballeurs du SMP son reconnu dans la région. Ils ont gagnés les 3 derniers championnats ou truc comme ça de football. Comment je sais tout ça? C'est le directeur qui vente leurs mérites lors des messages audio du mardi matin, bien sur! Je ne veux pas tout voir en noir, mais j'aimerais bien savoir quel pourcentage de ces mecs vont faire plus de 40 000$ par année dans 10 ans. Profitez de votre gloire, la roue de la fortune tourne parfois.

Sale conspirateur et broyeur de noir tu fait Tristan!

Les regardant tout en me dirigeant vers mon casier, mon attention est dirigée vers un garçon en particulier assit à leur table. Simon est entouré de footballeur souriant. Ils s'esclaffent. Probablement suite à une blague raconté par le "tombeur". Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas que mon nouveau voisin fasse parti de cette clique. Un "tombeur" fait généralement parti des groupes populaires à l'école.

Je ne peu réprimer un sourire de satisfaction. Je ne me suis donc pas trompé, Simon est en plein le genre de mec que je croyait. Pas besoin de refaire son portrait psychologique, nous avons compris.

J'ouvre mon casier à la recherche de mon devoir. Mais où ai-je bien pu le mettre? Je suis quelqu'un de bien organisé, je ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne le trouve point.

Une main me touche doucement l'épaule.

-Oui, Sarah, j'ai ta clé USB, dis-je sans me retourner. (j'avais emprunté sa clé USB pour un travail..)

Il tousse. C'est Simon. J'étais tellement impliqué dans ma recherche que je ne m'avais même pas posé la question: qui viens de me toucher? De plus, ça ne pouvait pas être Simon, l'effleurement sur mon épaule était bien trop doux pour être de quelqu'un d'aussi imposant que le "tombeur".

-Oups, désolé je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, dis-je mal à l'aise en me grattant le coude.

-C'est pas grave, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Tu as mangé?

-Hum, non. Je ne dine jamais à l'école.

-Et pourquoi?

-Je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout.

-Ah d'accord. Tu veux te joindre à nous?

-Hum, dis-je en regardant la table des footballeur derrière lui. Non merci, j'ai un devoir à faire.

-D'accord alors.

Il me sourit avant de retourner à sa table de copain. Le capitaine de l'équipe le "ré-acceuil" avec une tape dans le dos et un gros sourire. Ils se marrent.

Sortant de ma contemplation, je me tourne vers mon casier pour rechercher mon devoir. Ah, le voici. Caché derrière un cartable. Je referme mon casier et me redirige vers la bibliothèque.

À quelques pas de l'entrée de la bibliothèque, je croise Sarah avec une copine. (La brune de l'arrêt de bus)

-Salut, me dit Sarah avec un sourire.

-Salut, répondais-je pareillement. Tiens, j'ai ta clé USB, en la sortant de mon étuit. Encore merci, continuais-je.

-Merci, sourit-elle.

-C'est qui le mec qui te parlait à l'arrêt de bus? me demande son amie subitement.

-Simon, il est nouveau.

-Tu le connais bien? me dit-elle avec un "soupçon" de luxure.

Je ne peu m'empêcher d'éprouver du mépris envers elle. Mais aussi un peu envers Simon. Bon, plus de la jalousie que du mépris. Jaloux de Simon, qui peu avoir qui il veut, où il veut. Et jaloux de la brunette parce qu'elle est magnifique. Si elle veut Simon, elle peut l'avoir.

-Wendy, laisse Tristan tranquille, dit Sarah d'un voix de reproche en l'attirant par le bras vers les escalier. À plus tard, Tristan!

Je me retourne, tout retourné vers la bibliothèque. Que ça me fait du mal parfois de ne pas être "à tomber".

* * *

Simon n'a las pris dans le bus cette fin de journée là. La chose ne m'étonne pas vraiment, car le nombre de fille à ses pieds est énorme.

J'ai mal à la tête. Cette journée à été agréable et désagréable à la fois. Agréable, car j'ai appris à connaître Simon et désagréable, car se que j'ai appris à propos de lui est mauvais. Mes connaissance à propos des tombeurs son fondés.

Je me gratte la tête en parcourant l'allée de ma cour vers l'appartement. Avant d'avoir mis la clef dans la serrure, un rugissement de moteur de voiture, derrière moi, attire mon attention. Je me retourne et vois une voiture grise (je ne saurais dire la marque, je n'y connais rien) se garer devant mon allée. Simon en sort.

-Hey!, me dit-il en sortant de la voiture (côté conducteur), je t'ai cherché, mais je ne t'ai jamais trouvé dans la cours d'école, continua-t-il en se rapprochant à grands pas vers moi. Elle vient de revenir du garage.

-Ah, eh bien j'ai pris le bus.

-Je suis désolé, je t'avais dit que j'allais te retrouver dans le bus, mais mon père ma téléphoné pour me dire qu'il était venu me porter ma voiture et qu'elle était garé dans le stationnement de l'école.. Il sait que je déteste prend le bus, rajouta-t-il pour rigoler.

-Ah, d'accord, dis-je. C'est pas grave, t'inquiète.

J'essaie de lui faire un sourire, en vain, je suis trop triste de connaître son vrai visage. De plus, mon mal de tête devient pire de plus en plus.

-Je tiens à me faire pardonner, enchaîne-t-il. Je t'offre un café, tu viens?

-Ah, c'est gentil, mais j'ai terriblement mal à la tête, dis-je. Une autre fois peut-être? (Ou pas, je n'ai pas très envi de me retrouver avec un tombeur, qui sais ce qu'ils peuvent faire avec leurs pouvoirs de persuasion?)

-OK, dit-il d'une voix à peine moins enjouée, alors demain, ne prend pas le bus, je viens te chercher.

-J'ai..

-Et c'est non négociable, dit-il en repartant vers sa voiture.

Bon, je n'aurai pas le choix alors.. Ma résolution de m'éloigner de lui sera remis à plus tard. Je déverrouille la porte de l'appartement et y entre. Ma mère travaille tard parfois. C'est donc moi qui s'occupe de mon souper. (Rien d'étonnant) Avec le temps, je suis devenu un "pas pire" cuisinier. Mais ce soir, je ne me sent pas d'attaque pour sortir les "gros couverts". Je me dirige d'abord et avant tout, vers ma chambre pour me changer. J'enfile un short, comme toujours et me met en t-shirt. Ensuite, je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me laver les mains. C'est ainsi que se déroule mon "rituel" de lorsque j'arrive à la maison.

Encore dans la salle de bain, je me prend des comprimés contre le mal de tête. Après les avoir avalés, je me regarde dans le miroir. Mon regard s'arrête dans mes yeux bleus. Il descend ensuite vers mon "moyen" nez puis s'arrête sur mes lèvres pleines. Tout est moyen chez moi. Je ne suis pas à tomber, mais je ne suis pas à vomir. Je suis monsieur-madame tout le monde. J'ai rien d'exceptionnelle chez moi, sauf peut-être mes résultats scolaire, mais ça, qui s'en soucis? La beauté est une chose de très importante dans la société d'aujourd'hui. Pour réussir professionnellement, mais encore en amour. Qui veut finir sa vie avec un laideron? Qui veut se réveiller chaque matin au côtés d'un laideron? Je ne veut pas gâcher les espoirs de ceux-ci, mais qui renoncerait à un top modèle pour être avec un laideron ou encore un "monsieur tout le monde"? Très peu, selon moi, si ce n'est aucun. Ne vous demandez pas pourquoi je recherche la différence pour mes relation, la réponse est dans ce paragraphe.

Je suis dégoûté par cette vérité.Je décide de sauter le souper et me dirige vers ma chambre. Je me couche à plat ventre sur mon lit avec un oreiller sur la tête refusant de céder à la triste vérité. Mon mal de tête continu à faire ravage et je m'endors ainsi à bout de force.

* * *

Je me réveil avec un bras engourdis. Mon regard se tourne vers mon cadran. 4:30 et mon ventre gargouille. Ça va presque faire 24 heures que je n'ai rien avalé. Je me lève donc lentement, pour ne pas avoir le tournis, et me dirige vers la cuisine plongée dans l'obscurité. Je ne mange pas de biscuit, gâteau, friture, ou tout trucs avec beaucoup de sucre. Je n'aime pas ça. Ma seule "gâterie", c'est les céréales. J'adore les céréales! Je m'en prend donc un bol en tâchant de ne pas trop faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ma mère et les voisins. Subtilement, je retourne dans ma chambre en mangeant une bouchée en chemin.

Le goût somptueux de mes céréales préférés envahi ma bouche. Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'installe dernière mon ordinateur que je n'ai pas fermé depuis se matin. Bizarrement, je ne m'en suis pas servi se matin. Je surfe sur le net jusqu'à ce que mon réveille sonne. Je l'étain, prend des vêtements propres et me dirige vers la salle de bain..

* * *

Comment trouver-vous cette histoire? Dites moi vos commentaires!


	4. ChapitreQuatrième

Le voici, le revoilà, c'est Triiiiistan! (houra!) Bonne lecture. x)

* * *

Après la pause du midi, j'ai math. Je ne suis pas doué en math et ça me fatigue. J'aime pas pas comprendre. De plus, Monsieur Xavier est ennuyant à mourir. Il porte toujours (ou presque) les même vêtements, à un accent bizarre et il lui manque des plaques de cheveux parsi-parla.

1:15 d'emmerdement, 3 fois par semaine. Mais bon, ça pourrait être pire, il parait que Monsieur Roland (l'un des autres professeurs de math de secondaire 5) n'arrête pas de donner des heures de retenues et qu'il cris après ses élèves.

Je m'assois, une fois de plus, dans le coin.

-Allo, me dit Sarah en s'asseyant à côté de moi quelques dizaines de secondes après mon arrivée.

-Salut, dis-je avec un sourire polit.

-Désolé pour Wendy, je crois qu'elle a un œil sur le nouveau..

-Mais c'est pas grave, répondis-je. Elle et moi nous ressemblons, en fait.

-Pourquoi?

-J'adore poser des questions.

Elle s'esclaffe et le cours commence.

* * *

Suite à 1:15 de somnolence, Sarah et moi nous séparons dans le couloir partant chacun de notre côté.

La chance est avec moi, j'ouvre mon casier du premier coup.

Wow, bravo champion! me dis-je en pensée.Ça t'a pris que 8 mois pour maîtriser (plus ou moins) la combine de mon cadenas! La pause entre la troisième et la quatrième période ne dure que 5 minutes, je dois donc me diriger directement vers ma classe, sous peine de réprimandes sur mon dossier scolaire. (Ce qui serait mauvais pour ma demande d'admission au Cégep)

J'aime bien ma classe de français. Le professeur, madame Pion, est rigolote et intéressante. Les bureau son placés en "îlot" de deux bureaux collés. (Pas besoin de vous dire où je m'assois)

À peine 3 secondes (oui, le temps m'obsède) avant que la cloche sonne, Simon entra dans la classe et vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

La cloche sonne.

-Salut, me dit-il les bras sur son bureau en se penchant vers moi.

-Salut.

Madame Pion prend les présences silencieusement (les notes direct, elle connais déjà nos prénoms).

-Wow, on est dans deux cours ensemble, c'est chouette, dit-il bizarrement (pour moi) et sincèrement.

-Et pourquoi c'est chouette? dis-je en haussant le sourcils.

-Parce que tes chouette.

-Je suis chouette? dis-je septique.

-Ben ouais, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Wow, jolie conversation! m'aurais-je dit intérieurement en temps normal, mais cette fois-ci, rien. J'aime bien parler pour ne rien dire avec lui.

-Qui est Simon Eaton? demande madame Pion.

-C'est moi, dit-il en levant la main et en regardant la professeur.

-Bienvenue, dit-elle en souriant. Bon OK! elle se lève de son bureau, aujourd'hui nous allons..

* * *

-On se revoit dans le bus, me dit Simon avant de partir de son côté après le cours.

Le cours avait été instructif. Non, je n'ai pas appris ce qu'est un zeugme (figure de style). J'ai appris à connaître Simon davantage. J'ai notamment appris que Simon est fils unique, qu'il aime faire du sport (chose qui ne m'étonne pas en le regardant) et qu'il est née en Ontario, mais qu'il est déménagé il y a quelques années au Québec. (Il a changé d'école, car le métier (médecin) de ses parents exigeait de se rapprocher de la ville).

Je prend mes devoirs, mon sac a dos et me dirige comme d'habitude vers les autobus. Avant d'être sortir à l'extérieur, je vois Simon avec des filles en train de rigoler. J'en compte 5 en tout. Même si je ne suis aucunement lié avec lui, je ne peu m'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie.

Simon, c'est mon Simon.

Souffle cour, mains moites en sa présence.. Serais-ce le début d'un amour? Probablement un amour ou plutôt une attirance non-réciproque. Réveil Tristan, "faut pas rêver." De plus, y'a que moi pour "aimer" quelqu'un qu'après une journée de connaissance. L'amour est, selon moi plus complexe que ça. C'est quelque chose de profond et de beau. Pas quelque chose d'aussi superficielle qu'une attirance adolescente. Mais après tout, "let's fall in love, this is such a beautiful thing".

Je ne peu réprimer mon sourire de suffisance, une fois de plus, mes préjugés envers Simon s'avèrent être fondés. Je me demande combien il va en mettre dans son lit d'ici la fin du moi. Combien à la fois est une autre question à se poser aussi.

* * *

Dites moi vos impressions! ;o

Ps: j'ai vu qu'il y avait eu des vues de quelqu'un vivant en Tunisie.. Tu pourrais te manifester s'il-te-plait? (longue histoire)


	5. ChapitreCinquième

En réponse à _Kangourou_, j'aime pas les math, mais j'adore les sciences.. Que veux tu, ainsi vie le blond, ou quelque chose comme ça.. ;o

* * *

Simon n'a las pris dans le bus cette fin de journée là. La chose ne m'étonne pas vraiment, car le nombre de fille à ses pieds est énorme.

J'ai mal à la tête. Cette journée à été agréable et désagréable à la fois. Agréable, car j'ai appris à connaître Simon et désagréable, car se que j'ai appris à propos de lui est mauvais. Mes connaissance à propos des tombeurs son fondés.

Je me gratte la tête en parcourant l'allée de ma cour vers l'appartement. Avant d'avoir mis la clef dans la serrure, un rugissement de moteur de voiture, derrière moi, attire mon attention. Je me retourne et vois une voiture grise (je ne saurais dire la marque, je n'y connais rien) se garer devant mon allée. Simon en sort.

-Hey!, me dit-il en sortant de la voiture (côté conducteur), je t'ai cherché, mais je ne t'ai jamais trouvé dans la cours d'école, continua-t-il en se rapprochant à grands pas vers moi. Elle vient de revenir du garage.

-Ah, eh bien j'ai pris le bus. -Je suis désolé, je t'avais dit que j'allais te retrouver dans le bus, mais mon père ma téléphoné pour me dire qu'il était venu me porter ma voiture et qu'elle était garé dans le stationnement de l'école.. Il sait que je déteste prend le bus, rajouta-t-il pour rigoler.

-Ah, d'accord, dis-je. C'est pas grave, t'inquiète.

J'essaie de lui faire un sourire, en vain, je suis trop triste de connaître son vrai visage. De plus, mon mal de tête devient pire de plus en plus.

-Je tiens à me faire pardonner, enchaîne-t-il. Je t'offre un café, tu viens?

-Ah, c'est gentil, mais j'ai terriblement mal à la tête, dis-je. Une autre fois peut-être? (Ou pas, je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver avec un tombeur, qui sais ce qu'ils peuvent faire avec leurs pouvoirs de persuasion?)

-OK, dit-il d'une voix à peine moins enjouée, alors demain, ne prend pas le bus, je viens te chercher.

-J'ai..

-Et c'est non négociable, dit-il en repartant vers sa voiture. Bon, je n'aurai pas le choix alors.. Ma résolution de m'éloigner de lui sera remis à plus tard. Je déverrouille la porte de l'appartement et y entre. Ma mère travaille tard parfois. C'est donc moi qui s'occupe de mon souper. (Rien d'étonnant) Avec le temps, je suis devenu un "pas pire" cuisinier. Mais ce soir, je ne me sent pas d'attaque pour sortir les "gros couverts". Je me dirige d'abord et avant tout, vers ma chambre pour me changer. J'enfile un short, comme toujours et me met en t-shirt. Ensuite, je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me laver les mains. C'est ainsi que se déroule mon "rituel" de lorsque j'arrive à la maison.

Encore dans la salle de bain, je me prend des comprimés contre le mal de tête. Après les avoir avalés, je me regarde dans le miroir. Mon regard s'arrête dans mes yeux bleus. Il descend ensuite vers mon "moyen" nez puis s'arrête sur mes lèvres pleines. Tout est moyen chez moi. Je ne suis pas à tomber, mais je ne suis pas à vomir. Je suis monsieur-madame tout le monde. J'ai rien d'exceptionnelle chez moi, sauf peut-être mes résultats scolaire, mais ça, qui s'en soucis? La beauté est une chose de très importante dans la société d'aujourd'hui. Pour réussir professionnellement, mais encore en amour. Qui veut finir sa vie avec un laideron? Qui veut se réveiller chaque matin au côtés d'un laideron? Je ne veut pas gâcher les espoirs de ceux-ci, mais qui renoncerait à un top modèle pour être avec un laideron ou encore un "monsieur tout le monde"? Très peu, selon moi, si ce n'est aucun. Ne vous demandez pas pourquoi je recherche la différence pour mes relation, la réponse est dans ce paragraphe.

Je suis dégoûté par cette vérité. Je décide de sauter le souper et me dirige vers ma chambre. Je me couche à plat ventre sur mon lit avec un oreiller sur la tête refusant de céder à la triste vérité. Mon mal de tête continu à faire ravage et je m'endors ainsi à bout de force.

* * *

Je me réveil avec un bras engourdis. Mon regard se tourne vers mon cadran. 4:30 et mon ventre gargouille. Ça va presque faire 24 heures que je n'ai rien avalé. Je me lève donc lentement, pour ne pas avoir le tournis, et me dirige vers la cuisine plongée dans l'obscurité. Je ne mange pas de biscuit, gâteau, friture, ou tout trucs avec beaucoup de sucre. Je n'aime pas ça. Ma seule "gâterie", c'est les céréales. J'adore les céréales! Je m'en prend donc un bol en tâchant de ne pas trop faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ma mère et les voisins. Subtilement, je retourne dans ma chambre en mangeant une bouchée en chemin.

Le goût somptueux de mes céréales préférés envahi ma bouche. Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'installe dernière mon ordinateur que je n'ai pas fermé depuis se matin. Bizarrement, je ne m'en suis pas servi se matin. Je surfe sur le net jusqu'à ce que mon réveille sonne. Je l'étain, prend des vêtements propres et me dirige vers la salle de bain..

* * *

On cogne à la porte. À cette heure, c'est clair que c'est Simon. Une chance que je suis près et à côté de la porte. Je n'aurai pas aimé que ma mère lui ouvre ou qu'il me vois en pyjama.

-Salut, lui dis-je.

-Bonjour, est-ce que t'es près?

-Oui, un instant, lui dis-je en me retournant pour prendre mes clefs.

Je referme la porte et nous partons vers sa voiture.

-Ta faim?

-Heum, pas vraiment, dis-je.

-Mais ta jamais faim? dit-il en rigolant.

-C'est pas ça. J'ai mangé des céréales avant de partir.

-Ah d'accord. Eh bien, je vais devoir changer mes plans..

Il démarre la voiture et sortons du quartier. Il conduit plutôt bien. Mon regard reviens vers l'intérieur de la voiture. L'habitacle est noir et sobre. La voiture a une agréable odeur de menthe et les sièges son confortables.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu as cette voiture?

-Depuis que j'ai mon permis, dit-il en me glissant un regard rapide avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

Simon est prudent, c'est bien, pensais-je.

-Au fait, ta quel âge?

-J'ai eu 18 ans en Février, dit-il. Et toi?

-J'ai eu 17 ans en Février, répondis-je.

-Ah bon? Et c'est qu'elle date?

* * *

Nous continuâmes notre conversation en racontant pratiquement n'importe quoi. Simon me semble maintenant être quelqu'un de plus posé que je l'aurais cru au début. Il a des idées, des projets, des ambitions.. C'est quelqu'un de bien, finalement.

La voiture se gara sur une petite colline. La spectacle que nous voyons derrière la fenêtre est a couper le souffle. Les grattes ciels de Montréal son sous nos yeux dans la pénombre du matin. Magnifique.

-C'est..

-Oui, je sais, dit-il en souriant.

Il prend ma main, mine de rien.

* * *

À plus! :)

_Humhum, je t'attend Tunisien(ne) ;o_


	6. ChapitreSixième

Voici le sixième chapitre de Facilité? J'espère que vous appreciez! Ah oui, et joyeuse Saint-Valentin à tout le monde! :) Je souhaite à tous de trouver l'amour. Y'a rien de mieux dans la vie.

* * *

La vue était splendide, mais je ne la regarda pas longtemps. Mon regard se retourna vers sa main qui tiens la mienne.

-Heum.. Pourquoi? dis-je.

Il lâche ma main.

-Pour rien, dit-il avant de remettre le contact. On va être en retard.

Et nous repartons vers le chemin de l'école.

-Non, dit.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi? Insistais-je.

-Je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses.. J'ai mal agit, je n'aurais pas du faire un geste vers toi, aussi rapidement.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu n'a pas bien agit?

-Tu es le genre de mec pour qui il faut attendre.

-Attendre quoi? dis-je en levant le sourcil.

-Attendre avant de l'approcher.. Tu est le genre de mec pour qui il faut bien faire. Qui mérite qu'on se batte pour.

-Et tu te base sur quoi pour dire tout ça?

Nous sommes arrivé dans le parking de l'école, il éteint le moteur et se retourne vers moi.

-Tu es quelqu'un de spécial. Je l'ai senti quand je t'ai vu la première fois, au travers de ta fenêtre.

Au mot fenêtre, je frémis intérieurement. J'espérais très fortement qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas.

-Et pourquoi se battre pour moi?

-C'est une façon de parler. Mais tu es le genre de personne qui mérite qu'on fasse des efforts, des sacrifices.

-Des sacrifices? Dis-je. Tu veux dire quoi? Tu m'a perdu..

-Enfin bref, dit-il en me touchant la joue, je sais qu'il est peut-être trop tôt pour toi, je vais donc ne pas brusquer les choses.

-Brusquer les choses? Brusquer les choses avant quoi?

Je ne comprend pas trop ce qu'il veux dire. Brusquer les choses avant de coucher avec moi? Le «tomber» ne peut pas parler d'amour, car les tombeurs n'aime pas. De plus, je ne me doutais pas une seconde que Simon était gay avec la tonne de fille qui lui cours après. Oh, il est peut-être bisexuel..

-Te brusquer toi avant.. Je sais pas.

-Avant de coucher avec moi, c'est ça? Dis-je amer. Eh bien sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec toi.

Je repousse sa main de sur ma joue.

-Je ne vais pas assouvir t'es désirs, monsieur le tombeur! Dis-je fou de rage.

Pour qui il me prend lui? Un(e) pute?! Bien que je ne sois pas d'un tempérament colérique, je n'aime pas me faire traiter de la sorte.

Il rit. Je deviens rouge de colère.

-Monsieur le tombeur? Tris', (un surnom? C'est nouveau ça..) je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, enfin pas maintenant, dit-il. Enfin, je veux dire que tu me plait beaucoup, mais pas en tant que jouet ou tout ce que tu peux t'imaginer. Je parle de vrais sentiments.

-Ah.. T'es aux hommes alors..

-T'en doute? Dit-il en me faisant un petit sourire en coin.

Dans les films, il m'aurait embrasser comme pour me prouver son orientation sexuelle. Or, je sais qu'il ne le fera pas.

-Avec les tas de filles qui te parle.. Qui te convoite.

-Moi, je te convoite, dit-il en remettant sa main sur ma joue.

La cloche annonçant la début des cours sonne.

-Je suis en retard, je doit vraiment y aller, dis-je en me retournant vers la poignée de la voiture avant de l'ouvrir.

-Je suis désolé de te mettre en retard, dit-il vraiment désolé.

-En fait, ne le soit pas, j'ai Éducation Physique et je déteste ça, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel théâtralement pour rigoler.

Il pouffe.

-J'en prend bonne note, dit-il avec un joli sourire. Nous repartons ensemble après la fin des cours?

-J'ai des cours spéciaux après les cours..

-Des cours spéciaux? De rattrapage?

-Non, en fait, c'est des cours avancée en science.

-Ah d'accord, dit-il pensivement. Et ça fini à quelle heure?

-À 17:00.

-Tu rigole? Deux heures supplémentaires de science chaque mardi?

-Les jeudis aussi.

-Je te lève mon chapeau, dit-il en rigolant. Je ne serais pas capable de suivre des cours supplémentaires.

Je souris.

-Bon, alors, je passe te chercher à 17:00.

-Tu n'est pas obligé tu sais.. Il y a les autobus de villes.. Tu n'est pas mon chauffeur..

-J'aime bien être en ta compagnie et maintenant, je suis ton conducteur, dit-il en me faisant un sourire craquant.

-Eh bien.. merci, ne savant pas trop quoi dire face à tant de choses aussi mignonnes. Je dois vraiment y aller, alors, on se revoit à la deuxième période, on a Français je crois.

-Oui, à plus tard, dit-il encore en souriant.

* * *

Serais-je en train de tomber amoureux de lui? Serais-je en train de faire exactement ce que je ne voulais pas? Serais-je en train de tomber dans le piège d'un tombeur? Mais peut-être est-il différent.. C'est ce que j'ai envie de croire. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire briser le cœur.. Je suis pris entre ma raison et mon cœur.

* * *

T'aime? T'aime pas? Tu est fou amoureux de Simon? (je rigole) Review. :)


	7. ChapitreSeptième

Juicyslut et fuckthebitches (charmant les noms), que voulez vous dire..?

* * *

Je trouve stupide de courir autour d'un gymnase. Oui, c'est bon pour le physique, mais c'est inutile de faire ça la l'intérieur. De plus, j'aime pas trop ce genre de sport, si on peut appeler ça un sport.. Je suis plus du genre natation et danse. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je faisais de la natation et des compétitions de danses. C'était une belle période. Enfin, je suis encore dans une belle période. J'ai une vie heureuse et mon seul «tourment» c'est Simon. Mais sérieusement, que me trouve-t-il? Je suis tellement insignifiant côté physique.. Peut-être est-il au «dessus» du physique. Mais comment un gars qui prend autant soin de son corps fait-il pour être attiré (c'est une supposition, bien entendu) par moi? J'aime pas me tromper, mais je crois que mes préjugés envers lui étaient faux.

Les cours d'éducation physique sont très pénible pour moi, c'est ennuyant de pratiquer du sport à l'école dans un gymnase. De plus, je ne suis pas très doué en sport. Je me débrouille sans plus. Aujourd'hui, nous jouons au badminton et j'ai été jumelé avec un garçon vraiment mauvais en sport. Il n'est même pas capable de me renvoyer le volant (moineau). Je réprime un soupir, j'en ai vraiment assez de jouer avec lui. Heureusement, la cloche annonçant la fin du cours sonne. Nous rapportons tous nos raquettes sur le rauque à raquette et partons tous dans le vestiaire.

Je me change tout en écoutant les conversation des autres garçons dans le vestiaire.

-Hey Dan, tu sais, le nouveau..

-Oui, Simon je crois, dit l'interpellé.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il allait faire parti, l'an prochain, de l'équipe de football. Il doit être doué vu ses muscles.

-Ah ouais? Moi j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait couché avec son professeure d'espagnol.

Il rigoles en fermant leurs casiers bruyamment.

-Ça ne m'étonnerais pas!

Simon, avec sa professeure d'espagnol? Je doit avouer que ça me surprend d'entendre ça, mais ce ne son que des rumeurs.. De vilaines et stupides rumeurs.. Ça ne peu qu'être faux, me dis-je, Simon ne ferait jamais se genre de trucs.. Quoi que.. Je ne le connais pas vraiment.. Oh que j'aime pas avoir un doute!

* * *

Quand j'arrive dans la classe de français, Simon est déjà assit à la même place que la dernière fois. Lorsque je passe devant son bureau pour m'assis à côté de lui, il me fait un sourire.

-Re-bonjour, me dit-il.

-Salut, dis-je en lui retournant son sourire (plus réservé le sourire).

-C'était comment ton cours d'éducation physique?

-Heum.. Sérieusement ennuyeux.

-Ah bon? T'aime pas le sport, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Je trouve inutile de courir autour d'un gymnase, dis-je en regardant mes mains.

-Je suis tout-à-fait d'accord avec toi, dit-il en me donnant un léger coup de poing amicale sur le bras gauche.

Un silence s'installe.

-Et.., dit-il en se redressant.

-OK aujourd'hui, le coupa madame Pion devant le tableau blanc de la classe, nous préparons les exposés oraux..

Oh non! Me dis-je intérieurement, je déteste les exposés oraux. Il n'y a pas plus mauvais que moi dans se domaine. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Ils se feront en équipe de deux ou seul et sur le thème de votre choix, continua-t-elle. Vous avez un cours pour la préparation, le reste devra se faire à la maison. La présentation des exposés oraux est mercredi et jeudi prochain. Prenez vos choses, nous partons au local E-220, aux ordinateurs.

Je ne peut pas la faire, c'est au dessus de mes forces. En plus, ça va faire baisser ma note finale sur mon bulletin.

Je veux mourir!

-On se met en équipe?

-Heum.. Eh bien, je suis vraiment nul pour parler devant les gens et je vais faire baisser ta note sur le bulletin..

-Ta pas à être gêné de faire ça, dit-il calmement. Et de toute façon, je me fiche de ma note en français, rajoute-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Il y a quelque chose dans son regard.. Quelque chose de particulier, mais je ne saurai la nommer.

-Merci.. Mais je ne peu pas le faire, j'en suis incapable.. Je vais aller dire au professeure que je ne le ferai pas..

-Non, s'il-te-plait, fait pas ça. Ta note est importante pour toi, je me trompe?

-Oui, elle l'est..

-Alors, nous allons le faire à deux, d'accord? Fait moi confiance, nous allons bien se pratiquer et tu va avoir la meilleure note de la classe!

Je souris. Il est tellement mignon de me dire tout ça, même si je n'y crois pas vraiment. Ma note va être catastrophique.. Nous sommes les derniers dans la classe avec le professeure.

-Vous y allez? Dit-elle un peu irrité.

Nous partons sans dire un mot, avec madame Pion derrière nous. Simon et moi sommes séparés d'un mètre et marchons au même rythme d'un pas souple et léger.

Une fois dans le local E-220, Simon et moi nous assoyons dans un coin, chacun derrière un ordinateur.

-Alors, c'est d'accord?

-Oui oui..

-Super! Alors, tu veux faire l'exposé sur qu'elle sujet?

-Heum.. Que pense-tu de la politique internationale?

-Pourquoi pas?, dit-il tout-à-fait partant.

Il ma eu à mon petit jeu. Je voulais le voir dérouté devant ma proposition, or il ne semble pas du tout troublé.

-Je rigolais.. dis-je bizarrement.

Il sourit avant de rire.

-Je sais. Je voulais voir ta réaction lorsque j'allais accepter ton sujet. Sujet qui est, en passant, totalement ennuyeux.

-Félicitation, ta gagné a mon petit jeu de «déroutage», dis-je en souriant et en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche comme si je l'admettais pas.

-Et je gagne quoi? Dit-il.

-Heum.. Ta le fantastique honneur de choisir le sujet de l'exposé!

-La, tu ma eu, dit-il en rigolant.

-Et oui. Alors, quel est notre sujet, monsieur le champion, dis-je en rigolant à mon tour.

-Une critique de livre? T'aime la lecture, non?

-Oui.. Et toi, t'aime la lecture?

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup lu, pour tout te dire..

Je ne suis pas trop dérouté par cet aveu, Simon semble plus avoir levé des altères que d'avoir levé des livre.

-Quel est le dernier livre que tu as lu, me demande-t-il.

-Bilbo le Hobbit, dis-je sans réfléchir.

-C'était bien? Il y a le film qui est sorti au cinéma, non?

-Ouais, c'était bien. Et oui, le film est au cinéma, répondis-je.

-On pourrait faire une critique sur le film, pourquoi pas? Je n'aurai pas à lire le livre en aussi peu de temps..

Au moins, il n'avait pas l'intention me faire faire tout le travail seul..

-Ouais, pourquoi pas?

-On a plus qu'à trouver le noms des acteurs et du réalisateur.. On y va quand?

-Où?

-Au cinéma!

-Ah, ouais, dis-je perdu dans mes pensée contradictoires. Vendredi?

-Ça me va. Et après nous travaillerons sur l'affiche? Nous faisons une affiche pour la présentation?

-Oui, d'accord.

3 heures dans un cinéma avec Simon.. Et probablement plus, après la projection du film à faire l'affiche.. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle? Ma raison me dit mauvaise et mon cœur me dit bonne.. Vais-je commencer à écouter mon cœur pour la première fois dans ma vie?

* * *

C'était le fabuleux (oui, je me permet de dire qu'il est fabuleux) chapitre 7. x) Vous voulez la suite? :3


	8. ChapitreHuitième

Voici la suite, bonne lecture. :)

* * *

-Bonne journée! Me dit-il avant que nous nous séparons dans le couloir.

Simon ne manque pas de charme, c'est vrai, mais.. Bon, j'en ai assez de dire des mais. Il est génial, point. Il me fait sourire, rire.. Je l'apprécie.

Le reste de la journée à passé très lentement. J'attendais l'heure où j'allais (enfin) revoir Simon. Plus que 30 minutes d'attente. J'essaie de me concentrer sur la démonstration de laboratoire que le professeur nous montre, mais mon esprit est totalement concentré sur Simon.

* * *

Plus que 15 minutes avant mon "grand départ". Le professeur range maintenant le matériel de laboratoire pour nous laisser compléter une fiche d'observation. Ma page est vierge, ce qui est très rare. Simon me fait changer et je ne sais pas encore si j'aime ça où non. Une fois le cours avancé de science terminé, je descend à mon casier et réussi à l'ouvrir au troisième essaie. Je ramasse mes choses et me dirige vers l'extérieur et contre ma "politique", un peu trop rapidement. Je repère sa voiture à deux pas du trottoir de l'école. Je décide de marcher plus lentement pour ne pas qu'il remarque mon léger (non, fort) empressement de me retrouver en sa compagnie. Il attend patiemment que j'embarque dans la voiture et me souris. -Comment s'est passé ton cour? -Bien, merci, dis-je perdu dans mes pensées. Il démarre la voiture. -Ça va bien? Me dit-il en me touchant le bras. -Oui, bien sûr. Et toi? Répondis-je machinalement en regardant sa main posé sur mon avant bras. -Comme toujours, il me fait un sourire quand je remonte mes yeux vers son visage. Tu as de très jolis yeux, tu sais? Je me retourne vers le système de sons un peu gêné mais content que mes yeux lui plaisent. -Toi aussi, dis-je bien malgré moi. Je ne voulais pas le complimenter en retour, mais en même temps, c'était si vrai que ses yeux bruns foncés son si beaux.. Je n'est qu'une envie et c'est de mis plonger.. Il rigole, lâche mon bras pour actionner le levier de vitesse et nous partons de l'école. Le trajet se pas en quasi-silence. Nous n'échangeons que quelques banalités mais rien de plus.

Nous sommes maintenant arrivé devant chez moi.

-Tu as un cellulaire? Me demande-t-il avant que j'ouvre la portière.

-Oui.

-Tu me le passe? J'aimerais pouvoir te contacter..

-Tu sais où je vie, pourtant, dis-je pour rigoler.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit-il en pouffant.

Nous échangeons nos numéros.

-Merci d'être passé me prendre, dis-je en ouvrant la portière.

-N'importe quand, répondit-il. Je passe te chercher demain.

Ce n'étais pas une proposition ou une question, mais une affirmation. J'aime son assurance, j'envie son assurance.

* * *

Une fois la porte d'entrée refermé, je me dirige dans ma chambre. La lumière du soleil philtre encore par ma fenêtre. Cette lueur apaisante.. Je ne la tolère pas et je referme mon rideau. Je change mon jeans pour un short confortable et vais dans la cuisine. J'ai faim, mais je veux attendre le souper. Je me prend donc un fruit et retourne dans ma chambre après m'avoir lavé les mains. C'est alors que des questions superficielles me passe par la tête. Que vais-je porter demain? Vais-je plaire à Simon?Enfin bref, plusieurs questions que je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé. Je me trouve ridicule de penser à tout ça et je décide de faire mon devoir d'anglais (que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui lors de la troisième période de la journée)

* * *

Je viens à peine de terminer mon devoir que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et claque. Je me lève de ma chaise et me dirige vers l'entrée pour aller accueillir ma mère, comme à ma quasi-habitude.

-Salut chéris, me dit-elle.

-Salut.

-Ta passé une belle journée?

-Oui, répondis-je n'ayant pas l'habitude de m'éterniser sur les les détails.

-Pour souper, de la soupe?

-Ouais, OK.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et m'assis devant mon ordinateur.

* * *

Ma vie est tellement ennuyeuse parfois. C'est peut-être pourquoi j'ai d'aussi bonne notes à l'école. Bien sur, je ne suis pas toujours en train de regarder dans mes manuels. En fait, je n'étudie jamais vraiment. Peut-être ais-je vraiment un don pour la réussite scolaire. Enfin, je ne l'ai pas toujours eu.. Au primaire, je n'étais pas dans les plus doué. J'ai toujours été moyen. J'ai toujours voulu être remarquable, quelqu'un de spécial.

J'ai toujours voulu voyager aussi.. Rencontrer des gens d'autres régions.. Connaître et comprendre leurs cultures. Lorsque je rencontre des gens d'autres nationalités que la mienne (canadien) je ne peu pas m'empêcher de leurs poser des questions par rapport à leurs pays, langues et culture. J'espère ne pas trop les énerver avec mes 40000 questions. Heureusement que mes amies provenant d'autres pays son suffisamment gentille pour répondre à mes interrogations successives. Ma curiosité me pousse à vouloir tout savoir, c'est dans ma nature.

Bien que mes notes à l'école me permettent de faire n'importe quoi dans la vie, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux faire dans la vie. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je rêvais de devenir une vedette de la musique.. Faire des tournées, devenir célèbre.. Un beau rêve quasi-non-réalisable, car il faut être vraiment exceptionnel pour réussir tout ça. Et du talent, bien sur. Et ça aussi, je ne peu me le garantir. Dans ma jeunesse (oui, je suis encore dans «ma jeunesse», c'est une façon de parler), j'ai fais quelques spectacles, mais rien de plus. Surtout qu'avoir une carrière dans se métier, il faut être quelqu'un de pas-timide. Ce que je ne suis pas, bien sur.

* * *

Je n'aime pas me coucher trop tard la semaine quand j'ai de l'école. Je fais donc ma «routine» d'avant aller me coucher et me couche en programmant la sonnerie de mon réveille-matin. (qui commence à se faire vieux, je l'ai depuis que j'ai 8 ans)

Demain, je vais revoir Simon, pensais-je.

Je souris et m'endors.

* * *

Dites moi si vous aimez! C'est pas facile d'écrire vous savez, les reviews m'encourage a continuer!


End file.
